bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/New World: Tasty's Path
If you're wondering what is this blog post, it's because I've decided to make a separate blog post for each player who has really started (got to Chapter 1) in New World. Anyway, here's Tasty's path. Tasty, if you want to continue playing, please comment in this blog post instead of the main post. Player Profile 'ItsBloonTasty' *Level: 3, Class: Warrior *EXP: 358/360 *Metyen: 190 *Atk: 54 (9 + 40 + 10% boost (dual-wielding)) *Spd: 37 (9 + 25 + 10% boost (dual-wielding)) *Def: 0 *HP: 42/42 (27 + 15) *MP: 42/42 (27 + 15) *Crit. Chance: 10% *Reputation: 6/25 (Level: Nobody) *Equipments: **Armor: Wooden Armor (+15 HP; Weakness: Fire 100%, Water -100%) **Helmet: None **Shoes: Leather Sandals (+5 Spd) **Amulet: None **Ring/Gloves: Silver Ring (+15 MP) **Left Hand: Cutlass (+20 Atk, +10 Spd) **Right Hand: Cutlass (+20 Atk, +10 Spd) *Inventory: **Roasted Beef: Restores 15 HP, can be cut into 3 Small Roasted Beefs **Large Roasted Deer: Restores 30 HP, can be cut into 2 Roasted Deers *Skills: **Warrior's Rage: +50% to both Atk and Spd for the next 3 turns. MP Cost: (Atk+Spd)*0.75 (68 for now) ***To upgrade: Uses the skill 10 times and reaches Level 5 (4/10 times) *Current Quests: **Warrior Quest 2: Go to Effatha Catacombs - Entrance *Extra Locations unlocked: **Turnik Alleyways **Turnik Library Save File PRIOR to this Blog Post *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsBloonTastyI join! 14 hours ago by ItsBloonTasty **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07 PrologueEdit There's something inside that generator that's causing all this chaos! You know it! Your adventure is coming to an end! As you approach the final portal, you see Raindrop and Raphael battling a Cyboloid. BattleEdit Cyboloid 3 HP: 11, Atk: 100, Def: 100, Spd: 100, MP: 0, Crit. Chance: 10%, Skill: None Tasty HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: ***Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: ***Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyboloid 3, 101-600: Tasty RNG: 532 It's Tasty's turn! 1. Attack 2. Defend 3. Use Skills 4. Use Items 5. Skip Turn 6. Give Up 7. Escape (not available) 8. Ask Raindrop or Raphael to join party 9. Do Something Else Also, gonna be AFK again. 11 hours ago by Meta07 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsBloonTasty1. 11 hours ago by ItsBloonTasty **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Cyboloid 3 died (yeah yeah I want to make this quick...) Tasty, Raindrop, and Raphael won and got 15000 XP each! You all went on and see Noriel, Doue, and Wacky battling Alpha. Alpha: *facepalm* BattleEdit Alpha: HP: 2500, Atk: 750, Def: 500, Spd: 750, MP: 1200 Skills: *'''Dystopia Blaster: Deals 3000 HP to 1 enemy. Needs to charge for 2 turns. MP cost: 600 (MP is only used when fully charged) '''Tasty HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: ***Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: ***Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... 1-500: Tasty, 501-1250: Alpha RNG: 1002 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. 1 turn left until charging finished. Determining Turn... RNG: 264 It's Tasty's Turn! (choices as above, but can now ask anyone except for Logo to join your party) 10 hours ago by Meta07 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsBloonTasty3. (Please say the skills.) 10 hours ago by ItsBloonTasty **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Well you only have one skill... :/ Anyway, you used 160 MP to use Megatron Shockwave. MP left: 340 Alpha's Eff. Def: 437. No damage taken! Determining Turn... RNG: 871 It's Alpha's Turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. Charging completed. Determining Turn... RNG: 464 It's Tasty's turn! (choices as above) 10 hours ago by Meta07 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsBloonTasty4. Hyper Bomb! 10 hours ago by ItsBloonTasty **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Tasty used Hyper Bomb. Alpha's Eff. Def: 549. No damage taken! Determining Turn... RNG: 1216 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha uses Dystopia Blaster on Tasty. Tasty's Eff. Def: 93. 2907 HP damage taken! Defeated! Chapter 1Edit You woke up inside a beautiful mansion. There's Miyu in front of you. Miyu: Good morning. You're just like that other guy, right? Well, then just please listen to this: Your suit and cannon have been stolen and you've been like this ever since my friend brought you here. Btw, you'll feel weak soon... Tasty: Ugh... you... you're right... Tasty's stats reverted to default stats! Miyu: Well, the only thing I can offer you now is this. Miyu offered you a Kitchen Knife! Kitchen Knife: +10% Crit. Chance. 1. Accept the offer 2. Reject the offer 3. Duel with Miyu 4. Do something else. 10 hours ago by Meta07 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsBloonTasty4. Ask for another item. 9 hours ago by ItsBloonTasty **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Miyu: Uh... uhm... I already gave my old clock to Logo, and I need my current clock, so... Ah! How about this? Miyu offers you a Pearl. Pearl: Can be used to craft another item? Or can it be sold for money? Who knows? 1. Accept the offer 2. Reject the offer 3. Duel with Miyu 4. Do something else. 9 hours ago by Meta07 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsBloonTasty1. I guess it could be useful... 9 hours ago by ItsBloonTasty **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07You've got a Pearl! You put it in your Inventory. Miyu: Ok then, good luck on your quest! I suggest you should go to the Job Board first to register for a Class, but you can go anywhere you want! 1. Go to Hotel 2. Go to Job Board 3. Go to Armoury 4. Go to Weapons Shop 5. Go to Jewelry Store 6. Go to City Hall 7. Go to the Clocktower 8. Go to Alchemist 9. Duel with Miyu 10. Do something else (Btw, this city doesn't have a Blacksmith :/) Gonna sleep now. Category:Blog posts